


I hate you (not really)

by 20dollarfobleed



Series: The Art Of Psychology [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, mental illness mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Based off the interaction he and I had last night, I would diagnose Tyler Joseph as a major dick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler was exhausted, but he needed to finish this paper about the different parts of the brain.

_Oh, the joy of being a psychology major._

He really, really did love the subject. And he really liked learning about the brain and the different emotions and chemical inbalances that occur when someone has a mental disorder, such as depression. (Tyler's depression gets worse during the school year, for all the stress really made his thoughts turn bad). So far, he was fine. Maybe it was because he was finally studying something he loved.

Even if that means staying up late (very late) to finish papers and homework. Because he still had Jenna to help him when things got bad.

Tonight, he was actually okay. He sometimes enjoyed staying up late because everything was silent but damn, did he need a Redbull. He was about to fall asleep, and this paper was due tomorrow. He had somehow managed to procrastinate it for a whole week. 

Tyler stood and walked out of his dorm towards the student lounge, making his way over to the refrigerator in the corner of the room. Opening it and shivering when a wave of cold air hit him, he searched for a bit then triumphantly pulled out a Redbull from the back.

He then heard footsteps behind him.

"Don't think it's a bit late for redbull?" someone asked, and Tyler turned to glare at where it came from. Tyler knows that blue hair, everyone does. _Josh dun._

"Too late for judgement, go fuck yourself." Tyler mumbled and rolled his eyes, completely ignoring the person's calls after him and walking back to his room. He's a nice person okay, he's just tired and really doesn't want to deal with judgmental people at this hour.

He took another sip of the redbull before setting it down on his nightstand and continuing to crank out the rest of his paper.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Tyler hasn't gotten any sleep and is only running on a mixture of redbull and coffee; he's also rushing to class because he almost fell asleep a lot of times, wasting precious moments he coulda used getting ready.

But, he has his paper done. That's what matters here.

He runs all the way there, and finally sits down in his seat (in the very back corner), and looks at the board to see what today's lesson is about.

How to diagnose someone.

 _That should be interesting,_ he thinks. There's still about 1 minute until class starts, so he looks around to see the people filing in when suddenly, a very familiar flash of blue hair shows through the people.

Tyler panics, he didn't know Josh was a psychology major also. 

 _This is certainly an interesting situation._ Shut up, brain. 

The last people find their seats, and their teacher walks in.

"Good Morning class!" their perky teacher chirps and her heels click against the tile as she walks to her desk, perching herself on the desk. Everyone choruses "Good morning Mrs. Zelmer" back.

"Today we're doing a fun exercise to kick off learning about how to diagnose someone. But first, can anyone tell me what's one thing to pay the most attention to when diagnosing someone?"

Some girls hand shoots up.

"Yes Mary?" 

"The symptoms they display."

"Correct! Now, with something like mental illness, it's more often then not symptoms you cannot see, so you'll need to ask the patient to describe them. But you must also watch their body language to see if there's anything that could also help make the diagnose more solid." She pauses before continuing. "Now, the exercise we are going to be doing is based off what you've heard/seen from fellow classmates. You're going to diagnose their personality based off their actions or off of what they have said to you. Who wants to go first?"  
  


The same girl, Mary, raises her hand again. "Based off of her actions, I'd say that Jenny is a very nice and caring person." she says, and smiles at who Tyler assumes is Jenny. 

"Very good! Next?"  
  


Josh, for some reason, raises his hand.

"Based of the interaction he and I had last night, I would diagnose Tyler Joseph as a major dick."

Tyler almost laughs before realizing, holy _shit,_ Josh just talked shit about him in front of everyone. The classroom falls silent, and everyone looks back to stare at Tyler, and his blood starts to broil from anger.

Before he can stop himself, he blurts out, "I was tired as fuck and you were being judgmental as fuck, what do you expect?"

Josh turns and smirks at Tyler and oh, now the blood is rushing to a different place. "I still think telling me to fuck myself was a bit too much-" Tyler almost shudders at the thought of Josh actually fucking himself but then remembers why he was mad in the first place.

"Boys!" Their teachers voice, angry and stern pulls them out of their little spat, and they turn to her at the front of the class. "This will NOT happen in my classroom! Leave immediately and consider yourselves lucky I haven't taken it upon myself to suspend you two!" 

Tyler grabs his bag and angrily storms out, pushing the door open with a little too much force and walking out. But he still has some unfinished business.

He whips around as soon as he hears the footsteps behind him. He grabs the blue haired boys collar and pushes him against the wall.

"What the fuck was that?!" he asks angrily, and is even more angry to find that Josh still has that stupid fucking smirk on his face. Tyler doesn't even give a shit how attractive it is- he's pissed as fuck.

"Aw, what's wrong? Can Joseph not take an insult?" Josh mocks, and Tyler wants to punch him in the fucking face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tyler nearly screeches, now he's fucking mad.

"Make me." Josh nearly whispers, and just like that, the anger is replaced with something different. Something heavier, something... lustful.

"You're an asshole." Tyler's voice cracks on the last words, so there's no real heat behind it. He lets go of Josh's collar and starts to walk away.

"You totally like it though!" 

"I hate you." Tyler shoots back, then quickens his pace back to his dorm, deciding to just skip the rest of his classes for the day.

 

He gets a hand down his pants as soon as he's locked the door. He comes with images of blue hair and muscled arms in his mind.

 

"Fuck." he says out loud. "I'm so screwed."

 

 

 


	2. Too Much Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (to feel blue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo!!! i started this series a while back and it did have three chapters but i deleted all but the first chapter, and am basically restarting it from there. hope u like

Tyler _hates_ Josh.

Like, with a burning passion. Josh Dun is an asshole who Tyler wants nothing to do with.

Correction: Josh Dun is an attractive asshole whom Tyler really wish he wasn't assigned to do a project with. And Tyler despises sexual tension.

Ever since the Locker Incident (yes, he has a name for it), there's been a weird stall in the normal hatred between the two boys. And maybe Tyler's week would be a bit better if he actually did get to fuck Josh. He was attractive, what can Tyler say. He's also really annoyed that now he has to face the tension, as he got assigned to do a project with Josh.

So there he is, waiting for Josh to come to his dorm so they can work on it, huffing in annoyance just because.

There's a knock on his door, and Tyler sighs. He opens the door for Josh, "Uh, hi." Josh says awkwardly.

"Hi." Tyler says with a flat tone, and Josh flinches a bit. Tyler leaves him standing in the door way, walking back into his dorm and sitting at his desk. "Well, come in so we can start working." Josh comes in and sits in the chair next to Tyler at the desk, and the brown-haired boy hands Josh the work he's doing for his part in the project. A computer rests in front of the boys just in case they need it to look something up for their research.

It's a strained, awful atmosphere that Tyler doesn't like for the next 40 minutes. The boys work in silence, not daring to speak to each other.

Then he hears a sort of strained noise from Josh, like he's holding back something. He glances over wearily before not seeing anything immediately wrong and goes back to his work. This time the next noise is Josh groaning and he pulls a little at his hair. "Is something wrong?" Tyler asks, and Josh looks at him.

"Well, do you get this question she's asking us? Like, I don't get what she's asking us to research."

Tyler reads the question quickly. The biggest epidemic and world-known mental illness? "Dude, I don't know. It seems like all you've got to do is find the most common illness. I think it might be something like Generalized Anxiety Disorder. Not that hard."

"No need to call me stupid." Josh says sharply.

"What?" Tyler asks, confused. "I didn't say shit."

"It was implied." 

"Yeah, because it's an easy question." Tyler answers easily. Josh shoves him a bit.

"No need to be fucking rude! I just didn't understand the question. God, you're such a dick." he rants. Tyler shoves him back, both of the boys now standing.

"I said I didn't fucking say shit! So drop it, Dun! Stop making this a big deal!" Josh moves closer to Tyler.

"I'm not the one making a big fucking deal out of this!" he insists, and Tyler takes a couple steps closer to Josh too, making them uncomfortably close and oblivious to Josh glancing down at his lips as he starts his next question.

"You're the one who fucking started it-" Tyler's cut off when he feels a humongous pressure against his chest, and the next thing he knows he's on his back on his bed.

"You know what, fuck you." Josh spits at him, "I fucking hate you." he growls, yet he's climbing on top of Tyler and straddling him.

"Well I can't fucking stand you." Tyler replies, but jerks his hips up to meet Josh's, making both boys shiver at the friction.

"Can you maybe shut the fuck up for once in your life, Joseph? All you fucking do is talk." Josh snarls at him, grabbing Tyler's wrists and positioning them above his head, and starting to suck harshly on his neck and jaw. Tyler whines, pressing his hips up more. Josh laughs cruelly. "Look at you, what a slut you are. So willing to give in to anyone who likes you." 

"Don't call me a fucking slut." Tyler replies angrily, fighting against Josh's tight grip on his wrists (yet, it's all an act. Tyler doesn't want this to end, and Josh knows that).

"Shut. Up!" Josh demands. "And keep your hands above your head." he takes both his hands and trails them up Tyler's shirt, fingers gliding over the smooth skin. He yanks the shirt above Tyler's head, and the boy cries out, the fabric rough against his skin.

Everything's a flurry of hateful words and biting and yanking off garments after that. The two boys are left now in nothing, Josh still degrading Tyler, and Tyler of course responding with just as much venom. Bruises are already blooming along his thighs and Josh hasn't even fucked him yet.

"Do you want to take my cock like the fucking slut you are, Tyler?" he spits out his name like it's disgusting slur. He just needs to push in, but he's teasing Tyler, trying to see if he can get the boy to break down and plead for it.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me already." Tyler tries to sound tough, but his voice cracks and Josh smirks. He slams into Tyler, making the younger yelp and moan, panting out a "Fuck you." between Josh's thrusts. Josh leans down, biting into Tyler's skin along his chest, leaving numerous hickeys as his mark.

Tyler let's out helpless whines whenever Josh hits his prostate, the bed rocking under the force Josh is thrusting with. He scratches all down Josh's back, leaving angry red lines in his wake. But he still remains adamant to even admitting to liking Josh.

 

Which, based off the bedroom eyes he gives Josh for the next week- isn't true.

 


End file.
